


【教父/FAM】事后烟

by LolitaC



Category: The Godfather - Mario Puzo, The Godfather Returns - Mark Winegardner, The Godfather's Revenge - Mark Winegardner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolitaC/pseuds/LolitaC
Summary: 以Fausto和Michael的角度，谈论性爱，信任和权力分配。
Relationships: Fausto Dominick Geraci/Albert Neri/Michael Corleone
Kudos: 2





	1. 性，烟，信任

**Author's Note:**

> 1.是自戏也是自白。chapter1来自我的Fausto@带刺回礼，chapter2是我的回应。  
> 2.Michael Corleone双性提及。

当我抽烟的时候，唐通常会表现出点不耐烦的厌恶——他真是一个婊子，自己经常雪茄不离手，却在乎下属身上的烟味。他不是我老婆，我没有为他暂时戒烟的必要，他是我老板，但他没办法因为一个抽烟的小事杀了我，于是我非常坦然，将香烟烟雾往他那间又做谈判交易，又做皮肉生意的房间送了一口又一口。

我真希望，这种雾可以沉甸甸地汇集成一个巨大的网，笼罩住麦克•柯里昂后不断收拢，让他窒息而死。可是这种想法下的实践刚开个头，就被唐叫Al Neri打开窗户的举动打断。

于是鲜活的麦克•柯里昂趾高气昂地坐在那，一脸婊子样，对我挑三拣四，试试探探，我很想劝他我们坦诚以待，但是他的狐疑和冰冷已经成了天性，怎么都没有办法改变，每次和他说话，我都像下一盘棋。

一盘很难解开，我觉得是死局的棋。

麦克•柯里昂的不信任感是对每一个人都有的，所以他每次都要用言语专人试探敲打，这种专门试探的会谈，我们私底下称其为：“女王的生理期”。听起来似乎是有点恶毒了，但是当切实地坐在他面前，被他那尖刀一样的言语插进底座搜刮每一寸想法，老兄，那才叫恶毒。

他对我的试探一般都在做爱后，一般来说我很喜欢那个时候，因为好不容易可以安静地享受一根香烟而不遭到冷漠的白眼（也许没有香烟，他借我雪茄。我讨厌雪茄，但勉强可以抽），或者僭越一点，给伟大的，尊贵的，得捧在手心里呵护着的麦克•柯里昂先生一个吻（通常他会不耐烦地推开）。但是一旦到了女王的生理期，这一切都完啦。我的公主躺在床上，一边接受我俯下身献给他的口交，一边用颤抖的手将我的脸抬起来，用高潮过后有些尖的嗓子质问我为什么将利润报了六成上去做假账——仿佛是用一把尖利的锥刀从背后将我刺个对穿。

我只想翻白眼，老天，翻旧账都不能找个好的时候？如果我不做假账，如何填饱柯里昂上下每个人都试图分一盏羹的嘴呢？当然这么直白的道理我闭嘴不提。我说自己如何给柯里昂效忠，如何喜欢他，如何体贴他，如何能让这笔钱更好的运转。然后呢？我得到一句讳莫如深的回答，“我希望你的回答是诚实的。”以及依然试探思考的眼睛。

诚实？诚实？他妈的，他的眼睛里还有老子搞出来的情欲，阴阜还插着老子的手指，他给我说诚实这种事？如果我说诚实的话，这只母狮子能起来咬掉我的耳朵，不对，他能咬掉我整个头，让我的脖子上只挂着一个血淋淋的耳朵。老天，所以你也可以看出来这个母狮子有多该挨操了，我只能在他不满中将舌头伸进他淫荡的穴道里面，配合着牙齿给他点教训。听到他喘得不停的声音，我总算得到了一点满足。口交和阴茎是婊子应得的东西，他应该回报的东西只有一样——闭上嘴，张开腿，别用那故作悲悯的婊子天性揣度任何人。当我射进里面的时候，当其他人射进里面的时候，就会为他效忠了——我们会跪下来高唱：一切为我们的女王，我们为他效忠到天荒地老。

我真希望婊子知道，除了那张可以吞吐的嘴，他什么都不是，但是有了那张可以吞吐的嘴，他就可以是我的女王，可以是我暂时的公主。不是每个人都是Al Neri，哪怕不能操到他都能忍受他那变化莫测的天性的。

这么说起来，他把别人当狗训，别人把他当婊子，也算是一报还一报。他妈的，所以下次，有人再议论他淫贱的时候，我不仅不会阻止，我还要加入那群蠢货，好好说说这个婊子的事迹，让他的形象深入一层，这样一来，我整个人都要痛快不少！

我的婊子曾经在床上问过我，他和我的妻子比起来怎么样？说实话，他也配和夏洛特比？他完全比不上夏洛特的一个脚指头，至少她对我忠诚，不会一天没得到男人的阴茎就去找其他男人插，而且她从不那么斤斤计较，哪怕和一个贤妻良母不达边，但她是一个好女人。是的，对于一个男人来说，贞洁和忠贞就是最重要的。所以我对婊子说：你完全比不上夏洛特的一个脚指头。

麦克•柯里昂听到这话生气了，推着我让我滚，并且让我以后别上他的床。我拉着他的手一边亲吻一边说：可是我最想和你上床了，宝贝，和你上床我就能为你去死。

他气得不轻。他说我是liar，说我恶心，请我有多远走多远。然后他叫他的Al Neri进来，为他舔干净我刚刚射进他身体里的精液。


	2. 性，枪，兴趣

Dominick Ace Geraci——半个美国的毒品生意的管理者，柯里昂最善于赚钱的王牌，尚未上任（也绝不可能上任）的Don，我的教子，我的Fausto——正在对我行使指奸的权力。这权力由我本人暂时转让给他，目的并非让他得寸进尺，只不过是作为合用的（且会自动加热并寻找敏感点的）按摩棒，抚慰我的女性生殖器。事实证明这一决定非常英明，我的教子技术很好，这让我不禁思索他究竟把他吃的回扣都用在了哪些方面——无论是不是在whorehouse办了会员卡，都跟他向我汇报的处理方式绝对沾不着边。

说实在的，我不喜欢Fausto对我的态度。他固执地吞吐烟雾，好像这样就能让他看起来格外性感格外有男人味，更别提他一边抽一边斜着眼瞥我，专门查探我对此的反应——而我根本不可能对伟大的王牌做出任何背离人心的处置，这实在给了他僭越的底气，竟让他有勇气扳过我的脸印上一个带烟味的吻。虽然我可以推开并叫他滚远些，或者冷着脸翻身跨坐上他的阴茎将我们的面部距离拉开并继续享受简单直接的性爱，但我总要在这时想到Al，或许忤逆的狗总会衬托得听话的狗更加讨人喜欢，当然，我不知道他在外面等待时有没有想着我手淫——很难说我想看到什么局面，但总归与我把Al叫进来舔掉Fausto的精液不冲突。

我猜Fausto也知道我不喜欢他，当然，他也不喜欢我。这样就能解释为什么他总要在我面前说些故意恶心我的话。我觉得这行动很幼稚，但不可避免地为此生气——Fausto懂得拿捏人心。他故意摆出一副诚心诚意（但一看便知假模假式）的样子，吻着我中指的指节，假惺惺地叫我宝贝，说操了我就愿意为我去死。这话我们两个人谁也不会信，他当然也知道这个结果，但他依然要说出来，说明这不是一个骗局，只是一个毫无意义但足以恶心人的trick。毫无疑问，我叫他滚，在我的床上就应该对我诚实，这是很简单的道理。但多简单的道理Fausto都不会理解，并非他不能，只因为他不想。哼。

无所谓。我叫他来也不是为了养一条驯犬，有Al一条就已经足够了。太过顺服的，反而让我忧虑他是否对敌人还有足够的残忍与破坏力。Fausto大可以继续他的虚伪，冷酷，假模假式与理性克制下的疯狂，只要这把枪始终为我所用——如果杀伤力够强，我允许他有后坐力。


End file.
